otaku_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
Sterling
Sterling is a twenty year old wizard, model, and a waitress at the famous restaurant Mage Pub N' Grub. She is a runaway searching for a better future. Appearance Sterling is a slim young woman with long white hair, and blue eyes. Her hair is curled up at the ends and has a short upward ponytail. She wears a long sleeveless maroon dress with a pleated skirt and black heels. She also wears a necklace with a blue oval gem on it and a necklace on her right wrist made up of flowers. Later on, she wears a black dress with the same design concept. Personality In her younger years, Bulla was a quiet individual who wanted to do nothing but stay in her room after her mother died from sickness and her father was a workaholic who cared more about money than his daughter.He even tried to arrange a marriage with an heir to another company to get more money. Her heart was described to be "cold, lost, and lonely". She was a loner and had no interest with socializing with others. She often watches dark action films and shows, which made her into a troublemaker. She didn't care for the others around her. At age eighteen when she ran away, her personality changed for the better when she was hired at Mage Pub N' Grub. She became more friendlier and nice to others around her. However, if a customer acts around she would often "accidentally" spill a drink or change into a scary form using her magic. She is very dedicated to her magic and hopes to succeed with her spells and also serious when she needs to be. Despite her friendly and kind persona, her hate for her father slowly grows inside her, she is often wanting to kill her own father, but knows that it would be wrong. Biography Bulls is the daughter of Mace Steele ,president and CEO of ★Steele Real Estate★, and an unknown mother. When her mother died, her father turned into a workaholic obsessed with money. He never payed attention to his daughter and would often leave her alone, even go on business trips without letting her know, but her father's servants would always care for her. Later, he was about to set her up in an arranged marriage with an heir to another famous company, she ran away before this could happen. She escaped across the world to a land so beautiful inhabited by wizards, where she got a got a job as a waitress at a famous restaurant known as Pub N' Grub. Later, she became a model of the magazine 'Waverly Wizards'. Abilities *Speed *Telekinesis *Disguise *Vision *Flight *Hand to hand combat skills *Demon Soul- A powerful spell that could transform one into a demon. Their abilities increase along with new powers, the spell can be powered up with inner hatred. **Speed, power,flight, hand to hand combat skills increased **Flames **Magic absorb **Scratch **Sleep magic Gallery Mirajane 01.jpg|Sterling Young Sterling.jpg|Young Sterling Sterling's demon eyes.jpg|Sterling's inner demon eyes Satan soul.jpg|The Inner Demon's True Power: Demon Soul Posing.png|Sterling posing for Waverly Wizards at the beach Category:Pages by BullaBrief101